


В её глазах

by trololonasty



Series: Патологии [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Может быть, с её помощью он всё-таки станет тем, кого она увидела в нём тогда на Джакку.





	В её глазах

Он не знал, как долго ещё сможет выносить это. Сколько он себя помнил, все вокруг только и делали, что требовали от него чего-то, даже когда он объективно был не в силах оправдать их ожидания. Но что было ему по плечу, а что – нет, не волновало ровным счётом никого: ни других штурмовиков, ни капитана Фазму и уж точно ни верхушку Первого ордена – генералитет едва ли терял сон, беспокоясь о судьбах своего идеально выдрессированного пушечного мяса. Постепенно и он научился абстрагироваться и словно бы наблюдал совершаемые им самим действия со стороны, оставаясь чужаком в собственном теле.

Когда-то у него, наверное, было имя – он его не помнил. У него были родители – их он не помнил тоже. Всё, что осталось у него в памяти, – боль, тренировки, безоговорочное повиновение, всепоглощающая безысходная пустота. Безмолвие и подчинение вообще со временем стали неотъемлемой частью его натуры – тут уж ничего не попишешь, такой в галактике завёлся порядок: кто-то стремится править, кто-то бунтует, ну а кому-то приходится исполнять приказы, иначе не получится никакого сопротивления и никакой революции. Долгое время он был уверен, что поступает, как надо, что по сравнению с пороками Новой республики муштра и милитаристский порядок, заведённый среди штурмовиков, – зло меньшее и необходимое. Он старался блокировать все негативные мысли, пресекать на корню все сомнения, отгонять ненужные, смутные воспоминания, засоряющие его разум и не вписывающиеся в строгие каноны идеологии Первого ордена.

Но что-то всё-таки не давало ему покоя. Оно зудело и жгло, пряталось на задворках сознания и вылезало на свет божий в моменты его наибольшей уязвимости – и ему не под силу было побороть это. Может быть, Первому ордену стоило бы наконец начать обращать внимание на то, с чем могут, а с чем не могут справляться его люди.

Расстрел мирных жителей на Джакку стал той самой последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терзающих его сомнений. Вся жизнь, какой он знал её, перевернулась с ног на голову и оказалась до умопомрачения неправильной, бесчеловечной, страшной. Мир, пошатнувшись, рухнул на его глазах, однако бездушная военная машина как ни в чём ни бывало продолжала своё смертоносное движение по траектории уничтожения галактики.

Всё это не было бы так бессмысленно, если бы только она пошла с ним.

С первого момента он понял, что Рей – удивительная. Отважный боец, ловкий пилот, инженер-самоучка, преданный друг – кто бы мог подумать, что все эти качества объединятся в простой мусорщице с богом забытой планеты Внутреннего кольца? Немудрено, что именно она оказалась отмечена Силой.

Но его привлекало в ней совсем не это. Ему не было дела до лавров и славы, которую она могла бы себе снискать, до её экстраординарных навыков пилотирования или до мастерства, с которым она умела постоять за себя, управляясь пусть даже одним шестом. Всё заключалось во взгляде – в том самом взгляде, которым она впервые посмотрела на него, когда он назвался бойцом Сопротивления – из страха, что она не станет слушать его, если узнает, кем он является на самом деле. Она посмотрела на него с таким восхищением, что ему захотелось стать тем, за кого она его принимает, захотелось непременно заслужить её доверие. Она стала единственным человеком, чьи надежды он искренне желал оправдать. Один лишь взгляд положил начало всему.

И вот теперь всё пошло прахом, и виноват в этом только он. Если бы ему удалось уговорить её лететь с ним… Но он, конечно же, знал, что она бы ни за что не бросила своё дело – самолично возложенную на себя миссию, ни за что бы не упустила шанс поучаствовать в спасении галактики. Она – не он: она не сбита с толку и не запутана, она точно знает, кто она и за что борется, и именно поэтому она бесконечно вдохновляет его. Может быть, с её помощью он всё-таки станет тем, кого она увидела в нём тогда на Джакку. Не штурмовиком FN-2187, лишённым права на эмоции и всяческое проявление свободомыслия, а Финном, участником Сопротивления, поступающим так, как подсказывает ему совесть, – человеком, которого она заслуживает.

В конце концов, перед ними открыты все дороги бесконечной галактики, которая так отчаянно нуждается в спасении, и им эта задача может оказаться вполне по плечу, если только они будут держаться друг друга.  


End file.
